In a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, an optimum playback characteristic can be obtained if an azimuth position of a gap of a reproducing head is correctly adjusted relative to the position of a signal recorded on a magnetic tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,144 discloses a method of adjusting the azimuth position of the reproducing head by separately scanning an upper half and a lower half of a single track on which an identical signal is recorded. According to this method, the azimuth position of a gap of the reproducing head can be automatically adjusted relative to the position of a signal recorded on a prerecorded tape such as a music tape without using conventional test signals recorded on two different tracks.
In one type of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, however, there is provided a single magnetic head the same gap of which is used in both record mode and playback mode.
In another type, there is provided a combination magnetic head in which a reproducing head is combined with a recording head so that a different gap is used in each mode.
In case that the adjusting method of the present invention is applied to these magnetic heads and the azimuth position of them are moved and adjusted in a playback mode, the moved azimuth position should be returned to a predetermined reference azimuth position in a record mode.